


Simple as that.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Romantic tones (kind of), Support, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: They show up for each other, no questions asked. The two times Mandy and Jason show up for each other and the one time they explain it.
Relationships: Jason Hayes & Mandy Ellis
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	Simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever SEAL Team piece – pretty terrified to upload it, so I hope it’s not awful! Any and all mistakes are my own, I hope you enjoy this.

Everyone onboard the plane seemed to be sleeping, or at least trying to. Except Mandy, who was staring at a file, trying to figure out what she missed, or as Blackburn had told her earlier, ‘looking for something that wasn’t there.’ 

“Come on,” Jason interrupted her reading, pulling the file out of her hands and throwing on the makeshift table next to him. “Everyone got out alive, that’s all that matters, right?” 

Mandy tried to smile, “Everyone got out because you got them out. I put them there in the first place.”

Jason was quick to shake his head, “Don’t beat yourself up, Mandy. I saw the same intel you did; no one could have known.”

“I should have seen it; I should have been better. Doesn’t look very good that a CIA analyst had to call the SEAL’s to come and get her, does it?”

Jason chuckled, putting a hand on her knee. 

“I’ll always show up when you need me, Mandy. Doesn’t matter where it is, what happened, or what the consequences are. You need me, I’ll be there.”

Mandy put her hand over his, “I appreciate that, Jason.”

The sat in silence for the rest of the flight, and as the hours passed and the closer they got to home, Mandy felt less and less like a failure and more and more like a trained analyst who’d done her job - even if it did result in her calling Jason to help her. 

\----------

Jason felt bad, admittedly. He knew all Emma had tried to do was help. She’d tried to clean up, buy him nice things, things he’d need, things that, honestly, made a house a home.

But he wasn’t ready. 

Now, though, now he felt ready. 

“I hope I didn’t ruin any plans.” Jason said.

“Believe it or not, I don’t really do much stateside.” Mandy replied.

He could have called anyone on his team, but he knew Mandy would be the one he finally settled on. She had a way of questioning him without him feeling threatened, and in his mind, he felt like she’d be supportive without it feeling too much.

“Well, I’m grateful for the help.”

“Sure, I’m not the best at interior design, but I guess anything beats the state of this place right now?” she shot back with a laugh.

Jason nodded, looking around, “Maybe Emma is right, maybe I need to start making it feel like home.” 

Mandy nodded, “No one expects you to paint the walls yellow and have pictures frames on every surface, Jason. Just, a bed that’s not a mattress on the floor, maybe a fridge that has some vegetables in it and blinds that are something more than dust collectors.”

Jason chuckled, “I guess you’re right,” he began, before downing the last of his coffee.

“Thanks again, for all of this Mandy.” 

Mandy shook her head. “We made a deal; we’d be there when the other one needed us. That doesn’t just mean missions overseas.”

Jason nodded, he’d never been one for deep and meaningful, but he hoped Mandy knew that he was thankful. 

“Well, thank you.”

\----------

“You and Miss Ellis seem to be very good friends. Good enough for you to reroute your team to ensure her safety.”

Jason couldn’t look at the commander, mainly because he knew that he would role his eyes and Blackburn had asked him to play nice. 

“Miss Ellis is the CIA intelligence analyst attached to my team,” Jason gestured to Mandy who was keeping her head down by the door, “which means, in my eyes she is part of my team. So, yes, I rerouted bravo team to assist her in saving the lives of multiple American citizens.”

“Is this going to be a constant thing, Master Chief Hayes?”

Jason glanced at Mandy. 

“It’s pretty simple, sir, we show up for each other.” 

“Simple?” The commander questioned. “You agree with this, Miss Ellis?” 

Mandy nodded. “Bravo runs on trust. We trust that we’ll show up for each other.” 

Jason shrugged a little, seeing the commander got what he needed. “She calls, I’m going. I call, she’s getting on the next flight to whatever country we’re in, that’s how we work, commander.”

They showed up for each other, no matter how much they disagreed, or on what terms they left their last conversation, they would show up for each other - simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope it wasn't awful! I would love to know what you thought and if you would like to see anything else.


End file.
